Episode 9180 (5th June 2017)
Plot The police call back at No.8 and advise Sarah that Nathan is in breach of her bail and they are trying to find him. David asks Gail if she knew that Shona had a child but she denies it. Sinead has agreed to talk to Daniel and he tells her that he doesn't blame her for reporting him to the police. He assures her that he momentarily lashed out with no pre-planned intent and that he doesn't know how he'll cope if she rejects him. She's taken aback when Daniel informs her of Ken's story to the police but that the family are being told that afternoon. She fears that they'll tear him apart. Gina accidentally damages some stock when packing it. Bethany updates Nathan with events. Looking at her engagement ring, he says they should talk. Gina spends lunchtime making up replacement stock. Johnny spots her. Ken turns up at No.1 with Adam for the family meeting. Peter goes for him. To stop the fight, Daniel confesses to them. An upset Bethany turns up at home in tears, saying that Nathan has finished with her. Robert hears that Nick has left and comforts an upset Leanne with a hug. They are caught by Michelle and Maria. An enraged Tracy screams abuse at Daniel while Peter tries to attack him. Accusations fly and Ken yells at them that none of them are blameless in their behaviour, pleading for peace and forgiveness in his life. Michelle hears from Robert about Nick and thinks that Leanne's got what she deserved for playing away from home. Maria listens uncomfortably. Gina tells a questioning Johnny what she was doing. He's impressed with her seamstress work and promotes her. Denise asks Audrey for a job but she refuses, knowing that she walked out on her son. Neil turns up at No.8 in uniform, on the pretext of making a courtesy call. He asks for a chat with Bethany in confidence in the garden, telling Sarah she might respond better that way. Peter, Tracy and Adam call at the flat, telling Daniel to pack his stuff and leave. They depart and Adam moves in with Peter. Daniel breaks down in tears and Denise hugs him. As a smiling Sarah watches from the kitchen window, Bethany tells Neil that the family bought her story hook, line and sinker. He tells her to have her passport ready as Nathan is going to take her abroad. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *Social Worker - Deborah Brian *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Car park Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nathan persuades Bethany to tell her mum that they have split up; and Ken shocks his family when he tells them the truth about what happened on the night of his attack. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,982,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "I've been through enough. I've had too much tragedy in my life. Too much misery and death. And I'm tired - yes, I've made mistakes but I'm tired and I want to put this whole business behind us." Category:2017 episodes